Hope Valley
by monkeybutt9402
Summary: See what happens after are fav people get married.
1. intro

This is my first story so I hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own When Calls The Heart**

This story will follow Elizabeth, Jack, Abigail, Frank, Rosemary, and Lee after they got married and became close friends. Elizabeth, Abigail, Rosemary are all pregnant. Jack and Elizabeth have 4 kids, Lee and Rosemary have 1, and Frank and Abigail have 3.


	2. Rosemary's news (part 1)

Abigail was working on breakfast for everyone before the Thornton's and Coulter's got to the cafe'. She was putting the biscuits in the oven,when she heard little feet run down the stairs. Jack soon came into the room still half asleep.

" Good morning,Jack " Abigail said" did you sleep well."

" Good morning and yes i slept well " said the little boy." What is for breakfast."

" Biscuits, bacon, toast, and eggs with milk " said Abigail to the little boy.

" Yum " Jack smiling at his mother.

As Abigail continued to cook breakfast Frank walked in from chopping went right to his wife and gave her a kiss on the cheek. A few minutes later Abigail asked Frank to go and wake Lizzy and Karley up. As Frank went upstairs Elizabeth and Jack walked into the cafe' with their kids. Frank came down with the girls, Lizzy screamed when she saw her best friends Ave Drew and Emma Grace. The kids played, the guys talked, and the women finished breakfast. The kids had just started eating when the Coulter's came in.

" Sorry we're late " said Rosemary.

Abigail hugged her friend and said " that's ok your here now."

" Bailey come and have some breakfast " Elizabeth said as she put another plate on the table.

Soon Bailey (8), Jack (7), Austin (6), the twins Ava Drew and Emma Grace(4), Lizzy( also 4), Karley(2), and Caleb(2) were all happily eating. After breakfast the kids played a little longer. And Rosemary made so very important news...

To be continued...

 **P.S. plz leave a review saying if i should continue this story**


	3. Rosemary's news (part 2)

As the kids played and the parents talked, Rosemary and Lee started to smile. Everyone wanted to know want was going on. But before anyone could find out. The twins Ave Drew and Emma Grace ran up to Elizabeth and Jack crying.

" What's wrong baby girls " Jack said as he picked up his daughters trying to get them to stop crying.

" Our dolls dresses got messed up " Emma Grace said.

" Yeah see daddy " Ave Grace said as the four year old twins showed their dad their dolls. Jack looked at Elizabeth then at Abigail.

" Girls why don't you ask Aunt Abigail if she could fix your dolls dresses " said Elizabeth as she wiped the tears away from the girls faces.

" Aunt Abigail can you fix their dresses " the little girls said as Jack put them back down and they ran over to the other side of the table. As they got to Abigail she was already on her knees on the floor eye level to the girls.

" Let me get my sewing kit and I can have their dresses fixed in just a minute okay " she said as she took the dolls from them and they ran off to play again. Everyone laughed as the girls ran off smiling. She walked over to the table by the door and got the sewing kit ans sat back down at the table.

" So Rosemary do you have anything to tell us " Elisabeth said with a smirk.

" Yes, Lee and I found out that... I'm pregnant. Elizabeth, Abigail we are all pregnant now " Rosemary said as the girls screamed and ran to congratulate Rosemary and Lee.

The kids played and the parents talked for a few more minutes. Then it was time for Elizabeth, Bailey, Jack Jr., and Austin to head to school. Jack walked Elizabeth and the kids to school before going to complete his rounds so he could walk them back home after school. After they left for school Lee and Rosemary left. So Lee could go to work at the sawmill and Rosemary could go clean the house and plan supper. Once the breakfast crowd started to come in the front door of the cafe' Frank kissed Abigail on the forehead and headed out the back door to go help at the mill for the day. Abigail had trouble keep the kids and the people in the dining room happy while having a big belly, but hers was not as big as Elizabeth's. She did good for the day till school was out and Elizabeth got there with the kids. Elizabeth took over watching the kids so Abigail could finish with the lunch group.

About two hours later Jack walked in the back door. He walked over to Elizabeth and kissed her on the lips so tenderly. " I'm sorry I was late but there was a fight at the mill and Lee called me out there and then there was a lot of paperwork and..." Elizabeth kissed him on the lips to shut him up.

" Is that your way of telling me to shut up ? " Jack asked with a smile on his face.

Once everyone was at the cafe' it was late so they just ate dinner at the cafe'. It was get late so they all said their good byes. as Frank took Jack, Lizzy, Karley upstairs to bed, Jack picked up Ave Drew and Emma Grace who both fell asleep on hes shoulders. Elizabeth picked up Caleb and they walked out the back door with Rosemary, Lee, and Bailey. They all walked toward the outside of town in till they reached the road going to the Thorntons house. Jack and Elizabeth put the kids to bed and then when to bed them selfs

To be continued...

 **Please leave a review it would mean a lot to me to hear if you enjoy my story. If you have an suggestions for the story please tell me. if there is something that could make it better let me know.**


	4. Look who's here

Chapter 4: Look who's here

 **Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but I have been busy with school. But please leave a review I means a lot to me and if there is something you would like to see happen I this story let me now and I might just put your idea in the story.**

It was a few days later and it was Karley's 3rd birthday and she was very happy. Abigail was up early to fix the breakfast for everyone, she had to fix breakfast to feed 16 people. There was her, Frank, their three kids and then Elizabeth, Rosemary, and Clara were all coming over to help set up for the party. So there was then Elizabeth, Jack, Austin, Ave Drew, Emma Grace, Caleb, Lee, Rosemary, Bailey, and Clara and her husband.

As Abigail was thinking of how many people she had to feed she didn't Jack come downstairs so when she turned around he scared her.

"Oh, Jack I didn't hear you come in" Abigail said trying to catch her breath "did you sleep ok"

"Sorry and yes I did thank you for asking" answered Jack.

"Jack can you go get your father and help him get the girls up and I'll finish breakfast"

"Yes ma'am" said Jack as he hopped down from his sit.

"Thank you honey" Abigail said as her oldest run up the stairs.

A few minutes later Frank and Jack come back down stairs with Karley and Lizzy. Elizabeth and Jack came in the back door followed by their 4 kids Austin, Ave Drew, Emma Grace, and Caleb. The kids ran to the table a sat in their sits as they all had their own sit because they ate at the café every morning. As they all sat and started to eat Rosemary, Bailey, Clara, and her husband John came in.

"sorry we are late" Clara said.

"Rosemary where is Lee this morning" Abigail said.

"He had some important things to do at the mill and said that he would come over as soon as he got done"

Soon Lee got there and they all ate. After breakfast it was time to start setting up for the party. Frank, Jack, and Lee all decided that they would take the kids fishing till the party. The dads and John took all the kids but Karley and Caleb who had to take their naps.

Two hours later it was party time. They opened presents and ate cake and played for hours while the parents talked.

"mother guess what we just found out…. I'm going to have a baby" Clara said whith a big grin on her face.

"That is awesome I'm so happy" Abigail said.

Soon all the kids and parents but the Thornton's and Coulter's had left. Out of nowhere Elizabeth got this bad pain. Then something happened … her water broke.

Abigail got her into bed and told the men to take the kids to the Thornton's house while Rosemary help Elizabeth give birth.

After two hours she was ready to push.

"Ok Elizabeth it's time to push" said Abigail

With only four pushes a tiny cry filled the room.

"It's a girl" Abigail said smiling "Rosemary will you please go get Jack".

Jack came rushing in when he heard. He ran right to his wife then he saw his little girl. They choose to name her Mary Kate. Then Jack left to get the kids and everyone else at the Thornton's. As soon as everyone left from meeting Mary Kate Elizabeth took a long much needed nap.

 **Thanks for reading my story and please leave a review on if you like this story and if I should go on. If you want to get your idea in my story leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: so many kids

 **Please leave a review I means a lot to me and if there is something you would like to see happen I this story let me now and I might just put your idea in the story.**

Two days after Karley party there was a knock on the door. Abigail opened it to find Jack standing there with two kids about the same age probably.

"Jack what are you doing her and who are these kids "Abigail said with a confused look on her face.

"Is Frank home "Jack said.

"Frank can you come downstairs for a minute "Abigail shouted.

Frank came down the stairs and then Jack told them to sit down.

"Abigail do you have a sister named Amber" Jack said with sadness in his eyes.

"Yes why"

"These are her kids" Jack said.

Jack went on telling them how Abigail's sister and husband were in a buggy shooting and killed three days ago. How she said to bring her kids to Abigail. How Abigail was the only live relative to take care of the two kids.

"We will have to see what the kids say" Abigail said as she said it the kids came through the door.

"Kids come sit on the floor for a second we have so news" Frank said trying to get all the kids to sit on the floor.

Frank and Abigail told their children about the new kids and when they asked them if they want to have a new brother and sister all the kids got really happy.

"This is Kasey Lee and Klaire Drew and they are three years old" Jack said as he spoke to the Hogan kids.

So it was that day that Frank and Abigail became the parents of two boys and three girls plus Clara but they still loved all their kids adopted or not.

Five days after the twins came to live with the Hogan's Abigail gave birth to a boy and they named him hunter.

 **Thanks for reading my story and please leave a review on if you like this story and if I should go on. If you want to get your idea in my story leave a review. I may not upload for a couple of days maybe a week or so it is just I have a really big test a school in to weeks and I have so family problems I just need all the support I need from my friends. And I have a lot of stress right now and I need to do good on my test so I may not upload. But please leave a review I always enjoy seeing what yall have to say. Leave any ideas you have for my story I would love to see those to. Thanks**


End file.
